During diffusion soldering, brittle intermetallic phases are formed. Although these phases ensure a diffusion solder position, which is able to withstand high temperatures, these phases cause problems when connecting parts with different coefficients of thermal expansion such that microcracks migrate through the diffusion solder position. In the extreme, the parts to be connected may even become delaminated. Therefore, higher thermal stability of diffusion solder position connections between two parts is partially offset by an increased sensitivity to mechanical stress and, in particular, to fluctuating thermal loads. This manifests itself when control and power modules for automotive engineering are manufactured using diffusion solder positions.